A Change in Styling
by DJShanaynay
Summary: Saber x Gilgamesh. A small oneshot I did for my girlfriend :3 Gilgamesh and Saber are having a rather pleasant visit. . .until a certain green haired friend comes and ruins it. Or does he?


**This is a OneShot for Fate/Stay Night. Pairing is Gilgamesh x Saber, with a side of Enki ;) Modern AU, hope you enjoy.**

When the front door of the King of Heroes' penthouse was knocked on, Gilgamesh and Arthuria - though he knew her best by her nickname of Saber - were sitting beside each other inside of the main living room. The penthouse was large and airy, with highly-raised ceilings and large windows that let in the sunshine and beautiful views of Fuyuki from the outside. The young couple sat on a white, leather couch in front of a large flat screen television, which had been turned to a channel that played quiet, ambient music that was made to be background noise to their conversation. The two of them commonly spoke with each other over cups of tea or coffee (though Gilgamesh had the habit of spiking his drink up with a drop or two of some kind of alcohol), indulging in conversations with each other. This usually lead to banter, which both enjoyed participating in, though Saber was more inward about such things while Gilgamesh would normally be obvious in his delight.

The couple had been talking over some minor gossip that had happened earlier that day when the interruption to their conversation occurred. This spurred Gilgamesh to scowl slightly, and glance over at the open hallway that lead to the front door.

"Who is it?!" he demanded, looking mildly annoyed as he heard the sound of the door being unlocked before it was swung inward, and a familiar face walked through the open entrance.

Gilgamesh and Saber immediately recognized this as Gilgamesh's best friend, Enkidu. He was attractive with a tall frame and pale silver eyes, though he was commonly mistaken for a girl with his feminine face and long, thick locks of light-green hair. He had a relaxed yet sophisticated style of dressing, today wearing a long, white tunic that reached his mid-thigh, with a lengthy golden necklace with a pendant that swung above his navel. He wore a pair of white slacks underneath, and had donned a pair of shoes that could have easily been mistaken for some sort of comfortable slipper. The man was a beautiful specimen, anyone could agree, but that did not take away from Enkidu's intelligence. In fact, Saber had observed that Enkidu was commonly the voice of reason when it came to Gilgamesh's antics, as occasionally it seemed like Gilgamesh did not have one of his own at all.

"I could be insulted by that glare, Gilgamesh," Enkidu said with a soft smile as he closed the door behind him, and proceeded down the hallway into the living room where the couple lounged. The young man seemed amused, and placed his hands behind his back, tilting his head at his friend. "I don't think I've ever seen you so disappointed to see me."

"What is it you want, Enkidu?" Gilgamesh's scowl had not moved an inch, and Arthuria almost felt the urge to hit him. The man could hold a grudge for little to no reason, and it was nearly infuriating. Gilgamesh lifted his cup to his mouth, taking a sip of some tea mixed with some aged red wine. He swallowed. "If you didn't already notice, I'm busy."

"So snippy today, Gilgy," Enkidu let out a soft laugh, as dainty as his appearance. It was really no wonder why he was commonly mistaken for a girl. He walked over to the couch, standing at Gilgamesh's side as he easily took the mogul's glare. "And to think that I'm not actually the one in the wrong today."

"Oh?" Gilgamesh did not sound the least bit impressed as he quirked up an eyebrow at his dearest friend.

"Gilgamesh, be a bit more polite," Arthuria reprimanded, giving the golden-haired idiot a swat on the shoulder, though she was aggravated when he didn't even wince at it. Quickly quelling her frustrations, she looked up at Enkidu, her green eyes meeting his pale ones. "I apologize, Enkidu. But what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that's a simple question. And I have quite the simple answer for it, so thank you, Arthuria," Enkidu replied gratefully, before looking back to Gilgamesh. "You see, he had already scheduled plans with me today. Not with you."

Gilgamesh's eye twitched, and he leaned forward to place his cup down on the coffee table in front of him, though his eyes did not leave Enkidu.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't; you've been far too busy staring and ogling at Arthuria's breasts lately, so naturally it slipped your mind," Enkidu announced with a smile, and when Arthuria stiffened up at her mention, he looked over at her with bright eyes. "Oh don't be worried, Miss Pendragon. They're quite lovely, I assure you."

"W-What are you-?"

"Anyways, back to Gilgy," Enkidu's attention turned back to the prodigy as he interrupted Saber's questioning. "Let me remind you that you said you would do my hair so I would look nice for my date this afternoon with Shamhat."

"Sham-who?" Gilgamesh questioned in an uninterested voice, though Saber noticed him relax a bit, seeming to remember a bit of what Enkidu was talking about. "Is that the girl you've been-"

"Yes, of course it's her," Enkidu said tiredly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he placed his dainty hands on his hips in what was supposed to be a demanding stance. "And you agreed to do my hair for me so I would look nice this evening."

Gilgamesh's lips twitched.

"I don't remember ever agreeing-"

"Yes you do. You can't lie to me, Gilgy."

"I am not lying."

"Yes you are. See? Your ears are going a bit red."

When Saber looked to see if Enkidu's words were true, she almost laughed aloud when she found that he was right; the tips of Gilgamesh's ears were turning a light red, which Saber supposed was a way to tell if he was lying or not. Holding back a soft chuckle, she decided to remember that for future use.

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh's scathing glare looked sharp enough to cut Enkidu in half, or perhaps chop off that shit-eating grin that was currently on the green-haired man's face. However, after a moment of tense silence, Gilgamesh finally spoke.

"Arthuria is my guest right now." His excuse was pathetic, and Enkidu was not polite enough to let it fly.

"And I'm sure she would not mind if you did my hair while you continued with your conversation," Enkidu smiled, before looking over at Saber. When she looked into his eyes, she could very easily tell that he was enjoying tormenting Gilgamesh in such a way. "Isn't that right, Miss Pendragon?"

"Oh, of course, not at all," Arthuria immediately agreed with a smile, nodding her head as she placed her hands in her lap, before looking back at the man whom she was in a relationship with. "I really don't mind being here to see that."

She could see Gilgamesh fight back a scowl, and perhaps a comment or two that could either be thrown at Enkidu or herself, before he finally swallowed his pride. His shoulders slumped down his spine as he looked back at Enkidu with a cold look.

"Sit down," he ordered harshly, though there was a shred of defeat in his voice that caused Enkidu's smile to widen as he moved in front of the couch, kneeling down on the floor with his back to Gilgamesh.

"Oh good. I'm glad to see we could come to an agreement. So, are we going with a french braid with flowers today? Or are we changing it up again?"

"Just sit still and be quiet." Gilgamesh grumbled in defeat, glancing over at Arthuria to see if she was watching, which she was. His lips twitched again as he looked back to Enkidu's hair, and he began to run his fingers through it, separating the strands expertly, like he had done this a million times before. Though he tended to be quite brash with some things, he was very gentle when it came to his best friend's hair. Saber knew this well; Gilgamesh seemed to enjoy running his fingers through her hair whenever she had it down, and while she preferred having it up, she could not deny that she enjoyed whenever he touched her with such softness.

The room stayed silent besides the soft music still playing from the T.V., and the occasional humming from Enkidu. However, that humming was quickly stopped by Gilgamesh with a quick tug of Enki's light-green hair, causing the feminine man to complain at "Gilgy"'s roughness and how mean he could be. Saber simply watched in fascination, taking sips every now and then from her cup of tea, her emerald eyes watching as Gilgamesh's fingertips transformed Enkidu's straight hair into something more sophisticated and beautiful.

Gilgamesh finished his styling about twenty minutes after he had started, and gave the signal that he was done by giving Enkidu a flick on the side of his head.

"Ow! Gilgy why-"

"One doesn't usually whine so much when their friend does them a favour that they don't need to do. Now stand up, I'm finished with you."

Enkidu frowned slightly, rubbing his temple as he quickly got up, and made his way over to one of the mirrors on the wall near the front door to check out his new style. It was simple, but not overly so. It was a clean braid that started at his scalp and ended near his tailbone, hardly a single strand of his hair straying from its new in the braid. It looked very sophisticated despite being so simple, as it looked like a professional had been the one to style it: not the owner of a large oil company.

"Oh you've truly outdone yourself this time, Gilgamesh!" Enkidu praised with a smile, looking back over at his best friend with a happiness in his eyes. "I thought it would have been done a lot messier since you're in such a foul mood!"

Gilgamesh crossed his arms over his chest, but looked away from him, and Saber heard him grumble under his breath:

"At least he's being grateful."

His red eyes peered back at his companion, and he leaned forward to pick up his drink from the coffee table. "Since I'm done, don't you have some place to be right now? Somewhere other than my home?"

Enkidu blinked, looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you schedule your date for that girl to be at three? It's two-forty as of now and-"

"Ah, so you do remember!"

Enkidu's eyes lit up like a pair of lightbulbs as Gilgamesh sneered, standing up from the couch in a furious motion, and nearly spilling his drink in the process.

"Just take your hair and go, you clod of clay!" he shouted, his blood-red eyes livid as Enkidu grinned, before the man practically pranced his way to the front door.

"Very well, Gilgy, I'll go! I'll see you tomorrow! Remember, I've got another event to go to and I'd like to look handsome for it!" Enkidu sang, only increasing Gilgamesh's frustrations as the green-haired man opened the front door swiftly, before exiting the penthouse with a happy laugh.

Gilgamesh's knuckles were white as his hold on the cup tightened, still glaring at the closed door which now shut out his best friend from tormenting him any further. Saber meanwhile watched him from the couch with a soft smile, setting aside her teacup which she had been sipping from consecutively for the past twenty minutes. Finally, she saw him calm down, and his eyes went back to hers, only to find that they were looking up at his.

"What?"

"Nothing," Saber said with a soft smile. "I just did not know you could style hair so well."

Gilgamesh stiffened a bit, and he made an expression that Saber was not sure she had ever seen on him before: embarrassment.

"When you have a friend you have known since childhood who refuses to have his hair any shorter than his shoulders, you learn such things quite quickly," he said, before lifting his cup to his mouth to take a sip, trying to act dignified about the situation but was still obviously unsure about Arthuria's reaction to this.

There was a small pause of silence before Arthuria spoke next.

". . .Perhaps you could style my hair?"

Gilgamesh's face tightened.

"Not another word, Saber," he said, before sitting back down on the couch beside her, placing his drink back on the coffee table.

Saber had thought that had been the end to the whole ordeal. . . That was until Gilgamesh had motioned for her to shift her seat on the couch so her back was turned to him, so he could silently untie her blue ribbon from her hair and begin to run his fingers through her soft, blonde locks.

The End.


End file.
